


You Rule

by DeerWorks



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-25 23:26:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19755913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeerWorks/pseuds/DeerWorks
Summary: Just Steve asking Robin out.UPDATE: I just watched the episode where Robin comes out as gay so... this kinda doesn't work anymore.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on my phone while waiting at the doctors because I was bored so it's not the best but whatever. P.S. I'd only seen episode 1 when I wrote this.

_Oh what the hell._

He walked through the doors of Scoops Ahoy to immediately see her cleaning up the counter. She looked up and gave Steve a small smile. “Dingus, I thought it was your day off. Also, a little late to be coming in. Incase you haven’t noticed I’m closing up,” she said as she waved her hands around the room.

Steve gave a small laugh and walked a little closer to the counter. “Never seen you without your uniform, you look nice,” she said quickly.

He looked down at his clothes, nothing particularly nice but if you wear an stupid fake sailor outfit all day you’d look good in really anything else. “Yeah, got a few looks on the way here.”

Robin raised her eyebrows as she sipped from the drink she got from the Burger King on the opposite side of the food court. “Oh yeah? Sweep any beautiful dames off their feet?” she asked sarcastically.

“No, none were really my type.”

“Right, your type is girls you have zero chance with.”

_God, you’re making this way harder than it already is. Could you just shut the hole on your face please._ Steve thought to himself.

“Actually there was someone who’s still here I wanted to try my shot at and I wanted to see if you’d help me out with that,” Steve said, his tone the usual playfulness.

Robin smirked and opened the window dividing the backroom from the counter and grabbed their board that tracked his failings and successes. The _you suck board._ As of right now it was stuck at 12 tally marks on _you suck_ and zero on _you rule._ _Hopefully it wouldn’t be thirteen._

“Yeah I’d love to add another tally, you’re coming up on thirteen. So what’s your plan for rejection?” she joked.

“No real plan, just ask.” _Figure out who I’m talking about so this isn’t so hard. Fuck why is this so hard! Was it ever this hard?_

“Alright well let’s get to asking,” she said as she tucked the board under her arm.

“Alright, do you wanna go out?” he said quickly. _Oh, easier than I thought._

Her eyes quickly widened and she looked at him in shock. “Your bullshitting.”

Steve hopped over the counter and sat on the edge, “Nope.”

She let out a small laugh and propped the board against the wall on the countertop. “Yeah you are.”

“Oh come on, it’ll be fun. You can even ruffle the hair.” _I am putting my damn perfect hair on the line here, come on!_

She raised her eyebrows as she looked at the hair on top of his hair. “I doubt that that,” she said as she pointed to the top of her hair. “Has any chance of being messed up.”  


She turned around shaking her head and laughing to herself but felt his eyes on her back. When she turned around he raised his eyebrows and looked at her expectantly.

“So you’re not bullshiting,” she said.

“Nope,” he breathed.

She turned her back again, removing the cap of the marker and placing a tally on the _you rule_ section.

Steve pumped his arms in the air in an over exaggerated fashion and did a lap around the restaurant which Robin couldn’t help but laugh at, especially when he jumped on a table and did the stupidest dance she’d ever seen. _What a little kid._

When he hopped off he collapsed on the ground, lying down and staring at the ceiling. “The slump is over.”  


She walked over to him and looked down at his eyes. “I’m not going out with you now that you smell like feet.”

He got up quickly and moved closer to her. “Nothing can taint my perfect scent, smell me,” he said as he shoved his armpit in her face. Surprisingly it didn’t smell that bad.

She playfully shoved him away, “Alright Romeo you could at least take me to dinner first.”

“Ah, no dinner.”

“Oh? What’re we doing?”

He opened and closed his mouth, stuttering over sounds that weren’t really words.

“You didn’t plan anything,” she said.

Finally after a few more “uhs” he seemed to find the words. “Well, no.”

She closed her eyes and snorted. “Do I need to change the side I put the tally mark on?”

“No! No, I uh…” he looked around as if searching for ideas. _The hell are you gonna come up with in here?_

His eyes landed on the back door and his arm snapped towards it as he pointed. “Hey, they’re probably playing some movies right now. Let’s see what.”

  
He said as they moved behind the counter and out the back door, which he held for her, “Oh such a gentleman. Careful or I might just fall in love with you.” she joked. _Yeah, we’ll see._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Robin coming home from the date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the sake of this pic Robin is straight (maybe bi we'll see). Making her lesbian would just be complicating things from here on out and this is just some fun stuff.

“So Marty was trying to bang his mom?”

Robin choked on the drink she was sipping and took a few coughs before she finally caught her breath. “No! His mom didn’t know that was her future son and she wanted to bang him.”

“That movie was unrealistic.”

“You want realism in a movie with a time travelling car?”

“My problem is the time travelling car. You can’t just drive really fast and travel back in time.”

“That’s not what happened- you know what. Not even gonna bother,” she laughed.

Once they reached the doors they looked at the clock and saw it was 10:24 now. “Do you have a way home?” Steve asked.

“Bus doesn’t run this late.”

“So do you need a ride?”

“No I’m sure Marty will be here any second to get me in his time-travelling car. What do you think Harrington?” she joked.

Steve laughed and opened up the door on her side then sliding over the hood to get in. When he entered she eyed him with an eyebrow raised. “Is that supposed to impress me?”

Steve smiled and started up the car. “You’re not?” he asked as he took off down the road.

As they took off down the road Robin was giving Steve directions to her house until they arrived at a long straight road. They sat in comfortable silence, listening to the radio playing music that Steve didn’t even know. But one song came on that Steve didn’t even know he knew the words to and just started mumbling the words.

_Just a small town girl. Living in a lonely world. She took a midnight train going anywhere. Just a city boy. Born and raised in South Detroit. He took a midnight train going anywhere._

Robin didn’t take any notice of his singing until the chorus came and she jumped when he started screaming at the top of his lungs. 

_Strangers! Waiting! Up and down the boulevard! Their shadows searching in the night! Streetlights, people! Living just to find emotion! Hiding somewhere in the night!_

Robin was silently laughing uncontrollably but joined in at the part she knew and they both screamed the song together at the top of their lungs.

_Don’t stop! Believin’! Hold on to that feeling! Streetlight, people! OHOHOHHHHHHHHHH!_

After the song ended both of them were laughing uncontrollably until the car started making noises it wasn’t really supposed to.

“Oh no, no, no, no, you son of a bitch!” Steve yelled as he hit his steering wheel. Steve ended up having to pull over to the side of the road. “Do you know anything about fixing cars?” Steve asked.

“Nope,” Robin sighed.

“Well shit,” Steve said as he opened the door and headed towards the trunk. Once he got back there he took out the walkie-talkie Dustin had given him two months ago hoping that someone was awake. “Hey Byers, I don’t know if you’re awake but my piece of shit car kind of… broke. I could really use a lift man.” Jonathan responded after a few attempts and Steve told him where they were.

He came back around to the front where Robin was already sitting on the hood where Steve decided to join her. “You’re a terrible singer,” she said when he took a seat next to her.

“Aw you heard that did you?” he joked.

They both laughed and fell backwards to lie down on the hood of the car, looking up at the clearest damn sky Steve had ever seen. “This was fun,” Robin said.

“Well if my car starts magically working again I could drive really fast, travel back in time and do it all over again.”

“Oh my god that’s not how time travel works dingus!” she laughed.

“That is exactly what happened, he even left fire behind that’s how fast he was going.”  


“I’m not even gonna bother explaining it to you because you just wouldn’t get it. Let’s just stick to doing it over again in our time.”

They sat there and stared at the sky for a bit longer, Jesus how many stars are there this is ridiculous!

“What changed,” Robin blurted out randomly.

“What?”

“Since highschool, not only did you not even really know me but you were a real asshole,” Robin said. “But working with you has been a lot of fun and you’ve actually turned out to be really nice. What happened to Steve ‘The Hair’ Harrington, the King of Hawkins High?”

Steve didn’t answer, he just sat and thought about all the shitty things he did in highschool and probably to Robin. The worst part was he didn’t even remember.

“Even though I like this new Steve I was still obsessed with the old one. Even though I pretend to be above it all, I just wanted to be popular, accepted, normal. Maybe then you would’ve looked in my direction.”  


“Hey, all those things made me a real asshole. It took losing that to make me better, those kids that you make fun of me for are a big part of that too. Now I can look in the mirror and say ‘yeah, I like this guy’,” Steve said. “It’ll sound weird but I’m glad I didn’t pay attention to you in high school. I would’ve been bad for you.”

They both didn’t know when but at some point Robin had laced her fingers with Steve and they laid there in silence, just the sound of their breath and the leaves of the trees rustling around them. And then a honk. They both got up and saw Jonathan Byers in his car waving them over. Steve quickly made sure his car was locked before getting in Jonathan’s car and going home.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little more emotional than I originally planned but whatever. If there's anything you wanna see then go and ask for it in the comments. Don't bother asking for any smut because I don't do that.


End file.
